marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hogun
|species = Vanir |citizenship = Vanir |gender = Male |age = Over one thousand years |DOD = Late 2017 |affiliation = Warriors Three |movie = Thor Thor: The Dark World Thor: Ragnarok |game = Thor: God of Thunder ( version only) Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game |comic = Thor, The Mighty Avenger Thor Adaptation Thor: The Dark World Prelude Thor: Crown of Fools Thor: Ragnarok Prelude |actor = Tadanobu Asano |voice actor = Ken Kensei |status = Deceased}} Hogun was a highly respected Vanir warrior, an ally as well as friend of Thor, and a member of the Warriors Three, known for his stern demeanour. Alongside all his fellow warriors, Hogun took part in a poorly considered strike against all the Frost Giants, which had soon resulted in King Odin deciding to directly punish Thor by banishing him to the Earth without his powers. When Loki then took the throne of Asgard during Thor's banishment, Hogun and his allies played a key role saving Thor from the Destroyer before bringing him back to Asgard where he successfully stopped Loki from stealing the throne of Asgard and restoring the peace. Once they had finally quelled the Marauders rebellion during the Battle of Vanaheim, Hogun was given the chance to return to his people and live in peace, only to briefly witness Thor's continued battle against Malekith and the Dark Elves. Hogun returned to service to Asgard and lead the entire armies of the Einherjar during their final stand against Hela, following the slaughter of Volstagg and Fandral. Hogun continued to show his strength against Hela even after seeing his army destroyed, until Hela slaughtered him and attempted to rule over all of Asgard and the Nine Realms. Biography Warriors Three Following Thor's Leadership Hogun was a Vanir who spent much of his time with Asgardians. Because of this, he was treated as one and decided to live among them. He later joined the Warriors Three with Fandral and Volstagg. He also became good friends with Thorm Loki, and Sif.Thor War with Frost Giants 's ceremony]] Hogun joined the other members of the Warriors Three, along with Sif and Loki at royal coronation of Thor to support their longtime friend as he finally became the new King of Asgard following the retirement of Odin who would be passing the power onto his son. Entering the Asgardian Palace where the ceremony would be held, Hogun placed one of his many hidden blades into his armor as he prepared to take his place for the ceremony. 's teasing comments]] Hogun then joined the other Warriors with Sif as they awaited Thor's arrival. While waiting, Volstagg complained about still being hungry, which Fandral teased him about, with Volstagg then jokingly threatening to hit Fandral as a result of all his mockery. Hogun then remained silent while Fandral continued to tease him by insisting that Hogun consider smiling at least once for the event while Sif had then challenged him to keep his mouth shut during the ceremony.Thor Deleted Scene ]] However, the ceremony was suddenly interrupted when the Frost Giants infiltrated Odin's Vault to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. They were stopped and killed by The Destroyer, but not before killing several guards, as a result of the attack, Odin decided not to retaliate against King Laufey or make Thor King of Asgard yet. Thor became so enraged by the interruption and his failure to become king that he stormed into the dining hall and overthrew a table. ]] The Warriors Three and Sif came in to discover the destruction and found Loki trying to comfort his brother. Thor recommended that they attack the Frost Giants in revenge for their invasion and discover how they had gotten into Asgard, reminding each of his friends of their many adventures together. Hogun and the rest of the Warriors readily agreed to accompany him to Jotunheim to exact retribution for the Jotuns' aggression against their own people. Attack on Jotunheim ]] Hogun joined all the rest of the Warriors Three as they journeyed on horseback to the Bifrost Bridge and were stopped by Heimdall, who revealed that he knew of their intentions and would allow them to go past as he sought answers as to how Laufey's army of the Frost Giants were able to access Asgard, as he was instructed to tell nobody where they had gone until they had returned. While Hogun and the others prepared to travel to Jotunheim, Heimdall warned them that if their return threatened Asgard, they would be left behind. with his allies]] The warriors then journeyed from Heimdall's Observatory all the way to Jotunheim, finding it to be a cold wasteland due to the last great battle fought there, as Hogun warned that they should not be there. Upon arriving in the center of the realm, Thor challenged Laufey, the Frost Giants' ruler, over the incident in Asgard. Laufey, revealing that he had strength in numbers and mindful of an ancient truce between the two peoples, dismissed the Asgardians from his realm. ]] Hogun watched all this exchange unfolding, as Laufey warned that Asgard had many traitors, with Hogun focusing on the Frost Giants that were surrounding them. Eventually, Loki convinced Thor that they were outnumbered, but as they turned to leave, Thor was baited by the heckling of a nearby Frost Giant, plunging them all into combat. With Hogun drawing Hridgandr and began furiously fighting against all of Laufey's attacking forces, he attacks them along with his own allies. away from the danger]] During the fight, Hogun saved Sif went she was knocked to the floor before Fandral was grievously injured in the fight and Hogun had to help carry him clearly. Having fled from the Frost Beast that Laufey sent after them, Hogun witnessed Thor killing the beast before they were cornered by Laufey's forces. The Asgardians were saved by the timely arrival of Odin on Sleipnir, who intervened and quickly drew them from Jotunheim back to Asgard in time. Loki's Betrayal 's betrayal]] They used the Bifrost Bridge to return home as Hogun and Volstagg carried the wounded Fandral to the healing room, leaving Thor alone with Odin. As punishment for causing this second war between Asgard and Jotunheim, Odin banished Thor to Earth without his powers or hammer. As the Warriors recovered from their battle wounds, they discussed how Odin could have discovered their plans. 's possible motives]] Eventually, Loki had revealed it was he who had informed a Einherjar guard of their scheme, resulting in Thor's banishment, arguing that Thor's actions had proven he was too reckless to become King and ignored their pleas for him to speak to Odin. Once he had left, Hogun suggested that a master of Magic like Loki could have been the one who had allowed the Frost Giants into Asgard, they then discussed whether or not he could perhaps be a spy or a traitor. ]] Seeking to return Thor to Asgard, the Warriors Three and Sif went to speak to Odin; however, when they arrived they discovered that Loki had taken the throne as his father had unexpectedly fallen into the Odinsleep. Still suspicious of their new king, they requested that he end Thor's banishment which Loki refused as he claimed to be unable to contradict his father's orders. As Volstagg tried to get Loki to reconsider his decision, Loki ordered them to leave. Disobeying the King ]] Concerned over the motives of Loki claiming the throne of Asgard, the Warriors Three and Sif discussed what they should do next. With tensions rising, Fandral accusing Volstagg of not caring enough and having a focus on food leading to the standoff. Hogun suggested that their next step had to be to disobey Loki and find Thor on Earth. ]] As they discussed this in more detail, they were suddenly interrupted as a Einherjar guard arrived and informed them all that Heimdall was demanding to see them, with Volstagg expressing his nervousness over what this meant. Arriving at Heimdall's Observatory, Hogun then listened as Heimdall confronted them all over considering betraying their King before Heimdall revealed that he agreed allowed them to use the Bifrost Bridge to go to Earth and bring back Thor. ]] Going through the Bifrost, they soon arrived at Thor's last known location within Puente Antiguo and searched for their friend. As they walked through the town they attracted many strange looks from the locals due to their armor and weapons, with Hogun still carrying his own Hridgandr. Eventually, they had managed found Thor with all of his new friends Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis and Erik Selvig, delighted to see one another again, the friends all hugged together. has been doing]] When Volstagg informed Thor that they were there to take him home, Thor told him that Loki had claimed that Odin was dead and as the result Frigga had insisted that Thor could no longer return to Asgard in order to maintain the new peace between Asgard and Jotunheim. Confused by this statement, Sif then revealed that Loki had lied and Odin was still alive, just in the Odinsleep, so Thor then agreed to come home in order to confront Loki over these deceptions. Battle of Puente Antiguo ]] However, while they were inside Puente Antiguo, the group faced an unexpected threat as Loki dispatched the Destroyer to kill Thor and his friends to ensure that all his deceptions were not revealed. Thor informed them that he was powerless and could only help to get the innocent civilians to safety while Sif and the Warriors Three battled the attacker. during the fight]] As the Destroyer got closer and destroyed everything in its path with its powerful energy beams, Hogun and Fandral joined forces as they then threw Volstagg at the Destroyer and while it was distracted, Sif stabbed the Destroyer through its throat, seemingly killing it. Before Hogun and the others could relax, however, the Destroyer revealed it was unaffected by the attack and their battle continued as it turned it's an entire body around and came close to killing Sif. ]] Due to this attack barely slowing the Destroyer down the battle still continued, as Hogun and the other members of the Warriors Three were forced to fall back. They soon proved to be no match for the construct, and it battered them without much effort, forcing Hogun and Fandral to rescue the injured Volstagg when he took a direct hit from an energy blast which destroyed the cafe he was in. Eventually, Thor ordered them to leave, assuring them that he had a plan. witness Thor's recovery]] Instead, Thor spoke directly to Loki and had offered the Destroyer the chance to kill him in exchange for it leaving all of the innocent lives alone. Although the Destroyer seemed to walk away, it then suddenly turned and hit Thor, fatally wounding him as Hogun then watched on helplessly as his friend died in Jane Foster's arms. However, Thor's sacrifice restored his power as Mjølnir returned to his own hand and allowed him to defeat the Destroyer while Hogun watched on. await Heimdall's rescue]] Having left agent Phil Coulson to deal with all of the aftermaths of the conflict, they then returned to the sight where they had arrived, only to discover that Heimdall was now not opening the Bifrost Bridge for them. Eventually, Heimdall had answered their calls as Hogun and the others returned to Asgard and soon discovered Loki had nearly killed Heimdall with the Casket of Ancient Winters, while all of the Warriors took Heimdall to the Healing Room, Thor went to confront Loki. Thor and Loki then battled across Asgard as Loki was attempting to destroy all of Jotunheim, leading to the destruction of the Bifrost Bridge and Loki's apparent death when he fell into a black hole. With Odin having awoken from his Odinsleep and reclaimed the throne of Asgard, the Warriors Three and Sif gathered together at a banquet to celebrate the return of Thor. Volstagg entertained the guests with the tales of his battles with the Frost Giants and the Destroyer. Protecting the Realms Battle of Vanaheim ]] Following the Destruction of their Rainbow Bridge, Hogun witnessed the Marauders attacking the Nine Realms due to the Asgardians now being unable to travel.Thor: The Dark World When the Bridge was repaired by the Tesseract, Hogun stood with the other members of the Warriors Three as Thor gave his speech before they went to fight Marauders.Thor: The Dark World Prelude Hogun then charged into battle in Vanaheim alongside Fandral against the Marauders, Hogun noted the plan was to stand and fight. ]] Upon seeing that they were vastly outnumbered, however, Hogun and Fandral made the tactical decision to retreat back and then rejoin all of the other Asgardians in the center of the battle.Thor: The Dark World Deleted Scene As Hogun and Fandral then joined up with Sif and Volstagg, together, all of the members of the Warriors Three fought back against Marauders on Vanaheim, with Hogun armed with Hridgandr which he had continued using to keep his furious enemies at bay throughout the clash. surrendering]] Just as the battle was beginning to becoming overwhelming for both Hogun and the Warriors, with the Vanir desperately trying to get to safety while the Einherjar held back the enemy, Thor then arrived and overpowered them with considerable ease. Having been challenged by the Kronan Marauder, Thor proceeded to finally end their battle with one powerful attack from the mighty Mjølnir, which completely destroyed the Kronan and caused the Marauders to surrender. Remaining with his People with his people]] With peace finally restored back across the Nine Realms and all of the surviving Marauders being taken to the Asgardian Dungeons to await their punishment, Hogun focused on ensuring that the people of Vanaheim were completely safe, while he explored his home world and smiled at the children playing, leading the other members of the Warriors Three to focus on taking away their prisoners. ]] Hogun then asked Thor where they were going next, only for Thor to recommend that he and Hogun part ways so Hogun could stay with his people as they needed him to help rebuild their homeworld after their recent Destructive Battle. Happy to be spending time with his friends and family on his homeworld, Hogun shook Thor's hand and thanked him for this gesture. Thor then departed from Vanaheim and returned to Asgard while Hogun stayed behind with his people. ]] In the events of the Second Dark Elf Conflict in which Malekith had attempted to use the Convergence to destroy the universe while Thor and the rest of the Warriors Three attempted to defeat him, two jets flew through a Wormhole from London to Vanaheim. Hogun watched as they flew through the sky and a missile then exploded in a forest. Shortly after this battle, Thor successfully killed the leader of the Dark Elves and restored peace to the Nine Realms once again. Last Line of Defence ]] When the Goddess of Death, Hela was freed from her imprisonment and returned to Asgard once again, her first action was to seemingly kill Thor and Loki, before arrived through the Bifrost Bridge and then proceeded to slaughter both Volstagg and Fandral. With his dear friends and fellow members of the Warriors Three now dead, Hogun commanded the armies of the Einherjar in facing Hela. ]] Seeing the armies standing against her, Hela appeared unintimidated by their forces and had instead explained to the whole army who she was, telling Hogun that she was in fact Odin's first born child and the one true ruler of the Nine Realms. Hogun, however, refused to submit to Hela's rule and attacked with Hridgandr. He charged forward as the Einherjar army and Skurge watched, deflecting several Necroswords that Hela threw at him, even landing a hit on Hela's face which did little more than annoy her. She then kicked him through a nearby wall, incapacitating him for the remainder of the fight. Hela then went on to brutally slaughter their entire assembled Einherjar army in just a matter of moments. ]] Despite witnessing the entire Asgardian army being cut down by the sheer power of Hela, Hogun still returned to his feet and challenged the Goddess of Death. With Hela stood beside Skurge who had fallen in line with her in order to save his own life, Hela mocked Hogun who armed himself with a small knife and prepared to fight and die with his honor to avenge his friends. However, before Hogun could put up a fight, Hela created a blade that impaled and killed Hogun.Thor: Ragnarok Personality Hogun is a serious and silent warrior, who seldom speaks and rarely smiles. Because of his recognized wisdom, his counsel is appreciated by those closest to him. He is a loyal friend and a precious ally on the battlefield, always ready to cover his teammates during a fight, as he demonstrated saving Sif's life during the battle with the Frost Giants, despite being under attack himself. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Vanir Physiology': As a Vanir, Hogun possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, and is extremely long-lived. **'Superhuman Strength': Hogun has superhuman strength. He was able to throw the incredibly heavy Volstagg with relative ease. **'Superhuman Durabilty': Hogun's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. He was able to withstand exposure to the extreme temperatures and pressures of Jotunheim. He also resisted a kick from Hela that sent him flying through an Asgardian column. **'Superhuman Speed': Hogun is faster than of a human being, fighting multiple Frost Giants in seconds and being able to sprint away from a Frost Beast. He was able to deflect two Necroswords from Hela with relative ease. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his body's resistance, Hogun can be injured. However, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of. **'Longevity': Hogun ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. Hogun is over a thousand years old, but he looks like a middle-aged man by Earth standards. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Hogun has centuries of hand-to-hand combat training. He could fight many Frost Giants and Marauders with ease. He was also able to fight the Goddess of Death, Hela, but was ultimately overpowered. *'Mace Mastery': Hogun has centuries of training for mace-wielding, which he used while fighting Frost Giants and Marauders. He also used his mace against Hela and was capable of deflecting her Necroswords, although he was unable to overpower her due to her vastly superior strength and durability. Equipment ]] *'Hridgandr': Hogun's weapon of choice was a mace called Hridgandr. However, he could and typically used Hridgandr as a flail, extending the spiked macehead from its handle with a chain. *'Knife': Hogun used a small knife after being deprived of Hridgandr in his final battle against Hela, although he was unable to use it as he was killed immediately after revealing it. *'Armor' **'First Set': Hogun wore a dark blue jumpsuit with a hood. Over that, he wore a black and silver metal vest. His sleeves and waist were covered in silver studs. He wore minimalistic arm-bracers with a knife-sheath. Hogun also wore silver boots that were black with gold fronts. **'Second Set': Hogun’s second armor was similar to that of a samurai's. It was dark blue plates with silver accents. He also wore a three-part warrior skirt that was also blue with silver accents. Hogun also wore a heavy, dark blue cloak. Relationships Allies *Asgardian Royal Family **Thor - Friend **Odin † - Former King **Frigga † - Former Queen *Warriors Three - Teammates and Friends **Volstagg † **Fandral † *Sif - Friend *Einherjar **Skurge † *Jane Foster *Erik Selvig *Darcy Lewis Enemies *Frost Giants **Laufey † - Attempted Killer **Hailstrum † **Raze † **Grundroth † *Loki † - Former Ally and Former King *Destroyer *Marauders **Kronan Marauder † **Horned Marauder † *Hela † - Killer Behind the Scenes *Ilram Choi, Robert Ryu, Rashid Phoenix and Darvin Dela Cruz were stunt doubles for Tadanobu Asano in the role of Hogun. *Robert Ryu was a stand-in for Tadanobu Asano in the role of Hogun. References External Links * * Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Thor: Ragnarok Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Vanir Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Warriors Three Members Category:Heroes Category:High Body Count Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Hela